Just Like Sisters
by DistantThoughts
Summary: Takes place during the Moom Kingdom: Princess Uranus's parents die and Queen Serenity take her in. After the distruction od the Moon Kingdom, will they meet again?
1. Wake Up Mommy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I wish I did. Or at least Haruka, but I don't. :: shrugs :: oh well.

This is my own original. I made it along time ago when BrokenDragon made Lost and Found.

ALSO: I looked over all of the story, and I corrected all that I saw. So I can tell you that there are mistakes. I did spell check too! Still watch for errors. The angst softens up near the end.

****

NAMES: Most of the names for the people on Uranus are the names of Uranus moons.

**__**

~*~*~

Five year old, Princess Haruka of the outer planet Uranus, listened to her mothers screams as she sat across the hallway from her parents room, curled up in a small ball. Only hours ago she was bouncing around with joy when the servants had told her her mother was going into labor. Now, hours later, she let silent tears fall from her eyes.

****

"I can't do this!" Her mother screamed from behind the heavy double doors.

__

"Just listen for the babys' cries, okay my darling Haruka? That's when you will know that your little bother has been born." The five year olds mother has told her before Haruka was pushed out of the room.

It had been hours since then, and there were still no cries from a baby.

Haruka came out of thought when she noticed her mothers screams had faded out, she looked up as her father came out. He was a tall, quiet man, dirt blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His eyes which were most of the time, broad and sparkling were now puffy and red.

"Daddy?"

He turned to his daughter then looked away.

"Daddy? Has the baby been born? I didn't hear a baby cry. Daddy? What's wrong?" She got off of the large chair, and took her fathers hand. "Daddy?" He quickly pulled away, and ran down the hallway. She watched until he was out of sight.

Haruka noticed that the door was left ajar, so she looked in. "Mommy!" The sense before her was blood everywhere and her mom laying on the bed, pale and very still. She ran to her mothers side, and took her hand. "Mommy, you're cold. Mommy, wake up, where is my little brother?" Tears once again invaded the young girls eyes. "M-mommy? Where did all this blood come from. Why aren't you waking up?"

"Princess Haruka!" She was picked up from behind by her caretaker, Puck.

"Puck? What's wrong with my mommy?" She asked once he place her down in the hallway. 

He looked into his aqua colored eyes. "Listen to me, okay? I want you to be brave Little Distant."

"Puck…you're scaring me. You only call me 'Little Distant' when something's really wrong…" She began to cry again.

"Shhh now, I want you to go o your room until I come to talk to you okay?"

She nodded slowly, and let her caretaker pushed her towards the direction of her room.

*

She walked down the corridor, and stooped when she came to the library doors. Peaking in the dark room she saw her father leaning against a wooden desk holding up the treasure of Uranus, the talisman, Space Sword. Its golden light gave the room an eerie look, her fathers sad face illuminated by the golden orange glow. _'What is he doing?'_ She asked herself. Soon she revived her answer. She watched as her father lifted the glowing sword above his chest. 

"I have no reason to live anymore…Miranda, my love, I'll be with you shortly." A tear ran from his eyes. "If the Gods will permit me." He added in a low whisper. Then he brought the sword down onto his chest, through it, and into his broken heart.

"N-no! Daddy!" It was all too much for the little princess, she watched as her father lifeless body fall onto the shinny wooden desk, and his blood instantly began to coat it.

'Mo-mommy…D-d-addy…No…" She felt herself hit the cold dark blue marble floor, then there was darkness.

~*~*~

Angelina Star, the nurse of Princess Serenity, stood at the closed door of the throne room, her hands cupped as she gave a small prayer, "Gods and Goddesses or the universe help me deliver this news of sorrow." with that she quickly straightened her hair and her golden brown gown, and opened the doors. "Queen Serenity." She bowed before the queen.

"Arise Angelina. Have you gotten news from Uranus? Has the Queen delivered her second child yet?" Queen Serenity stood, her silvery blue eyes glittered. Her best friend Miranda, Queen of the outer planet Uranus, was suppose to give birth to her second child. "She always wanted a boy and Sophia said it was going to be one after all…Angelina? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Her eyes searched the other woman's for an answer "Oh Gods…no."

"I'm sorry your majesty. But, Queen Miranda died while giving birth early this evening. King Oberon, as well died."

"What! How did-"

"He committed suicide. He stabbed himself in the heart with the Space Sword." Angelina looked at the pink and white marble floor.

"That coward!" Serenity, made and fist with her left hand and leaned against the wall with the other. "He used a talisman to run. He was always such a coward, he would not have even married Miranda if it wasn't for little Haruka." The queens eyes widened as she spoke of the little princess of Uranus. "My Gods! The little one, she is now an orphan!"

"About that, my queen-"

"That innocent little girl! I wont permit her to be alone!" She sat back on the throne, which was silver with golden crescent moons covering it, silent tears falling from her eyes. Not only had she lost a dear friend, but now one of her very own daughter's friends and court, has lost both of her parents.

"Queen Serenity, if I may."

"You may."

"They found a will, by Queen Miranda, saying she would like you to take in Princess Haruka. If, you wanted."

Queen Serenity nodded, "I will not let that child stay on Uranus without a guardian or some sort. So she will stay here, until she is older and trained as a Sailor Senshi. Send word that I will take Haruka into my home."

"Yes m' queen." Angelina bowed once again and left the room, closing the doors behind her.

~*~*~

Two year old Princess Serenity bounced on her bed, as her mother tried to clam her. "Honey, please, let me put this last ribbon on." 

"But mommy!" Little Serenity stopped bouncing and let her mother put in the pink ribbon, along with the gold one. "Do pretty?" She jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror. She was dressed in a pink, fluffy dress that had golden crescent moons on them. In her hair there were pink and gold ribbons around her buns.

"Yes, you do my little one. Now, come here and let me put on your slippers." Queen Serenity smiled, as her daughter skipped back over to the bed.

"Moooooooommy?" Serenity asked her mother, as she admired the pink slippers on her feet.

"Yes?"

"How long will Haruka be staying on the Moon Kingdom, with us?"

"Until she and your other friends finish their training with Pluto to become Sailor Senshi and part of your own court."

"I wanna train to!"

"Honey, we had this talk before, only if it is necessary will you train. Your court will protect you."

"I don't need pro-pro…"

"…tection."

"Yea, I'm a big girl!" Princess Serenity stood on the bed, her hands on her hips.

"Yes you are a big girl. But, you're still my baby!" Queen Serenity picked up her two year old daughter hugging her tightly. "I love you my little one."

"I love you too mommy. Why you look so sad?"

"Mommy just misses her friend, honey." She replied quietly, not necessarily meaning for her daughter to hear her.

"Here." Serenity kissed her mother on the cheek. "All betters!" 

Queen Serenity smiled. "Yes all better**S**"

"Your majesties."

"Luna!" Princess Serenity jumped off the bed and ran to the black cat.

"Hello Serenity. I'm here to inform you that Princess Haruka and her caretaker Puck have arrived."

"Punk, hehe." Serenity giggled at the name of the man she annoyed so much.

"Serenity, be nice. And please, don't drive him insane this time!" Serenity said to her daughter as she pushed them out of the room.

~*~*~

"Puck? You're going to stay with me aren't you?" Princess Haruka held onto the leg of the tall man.

"I will for awhile, then I must return to Uranus. But I will always come back to visit." He crouched down and hugged the little girl.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Anyway, you'll love it here. Even if the Princess is a little…"

"Annoying? Drives people up the wall, like she did to you when we came down here for her birthday?" She smirked slightly, remembering how her Princess kept asking Puck a million questions. Mostly about his name, the forcing him to eat something she made in the kitchen…Still no one knew what is was.

"Oh please, don't remind me." He said tussling her short hair. "Why did you cut it? It was so beautiful and long." He fixed her plain white yellow dress and turned the collar to the Uranus symbol was facing outward.

"It looked too much like mamas, anyway. It kept getting dirty when I played with other kids." She shrugged. 

"Hello Puck, little Haruka."

Puck stood at hearing the queens voice and quickly bowed. "Hello you majesty. Its good to see you, even under these…circumstances."

"Hm Yes. Is that Haruka I see there?"

Haruka bowed and hid behind Pucks legs. Princess Serenity was doing the same behind Queen Serenity's legs.

"You two, you know you aren't shy. Come see each other, its been months." Serenity was pulled from behind her mothers legs and Haruka from behind Puck.

"Hi Ruka!" The two year old smiled brightly.

Haruka bowed again. "Hello Princess." She was almost a good two head taller then Serenity, and stood awkwardly. She looked from Serenity, to the Queen, then back to Serenity, her face sadden. "I miss my mother…"

"Aw, don't be sad." The little princess took the girls hand. "C'mon lets go to my room, I have lots of toys." The girls cheerful mood made it hard for Haruka's sadness to continue.

"Alright. Lets go."

"…We're going to be good friends Haruka, just like sisters!"

~*~*~

So, should I continue? If you want more I need like 5-10 reviews. Including the ones at Mediaminer.com


	2. Goodbyes

Pluto: About the age of 20

Endymion: 14 (even if he is not really in the fic he is just mentioned)

PLEASE READ NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!

Princess Haruka picked nervously at the blue dress decorated with golden trims. She bit her lips as she stared at the Queen dancing with her daughter Serenity. Queen Serenity held Princess Serenity in her arms, swaying and twirling to the soft melody. Haruka's eyes sparkled with tears as she remembered the times her mother danced with her liked that. 

"Haruka?"

She turned around a saw Puck standing behind her chair.

"Hi…"

Punk frowned, and wrapped his arms around the girls shoulder. "This is your party, yet, you're so sad."

"I miss my mother and father." She said shrugging off the mans arms. Rarely did the five year old girl show sadness. "That's all."

"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" 

Haruka placed a hand to her mouth to muffle a giggle, as she watched her princess wiggle out of the Queens arms and run over to him. 

"Puck!" She stopped as stared at the two of them, a bright smile covering her face. It was sometimes hard for the visitors of the moon to understand how much that royal blonde headed annoying creature, could bring so much joy into the life of ones she met. But it was true, she seemed to have a power to make even the saddest person smile.

"Ruka!" Princess Serenity, jumped on the older girl and hugged her fiercely. "Le'go dance!" Haruka allowed herself to be pulled from her place near the corner, towards the dance floor.

*

"We'll it's late now, I think we should get these two to bed." Angelina said softly two the queen, reaching for the sleeping Princesses, who had curled up in Queen Serenity's throne.

"No, let me Angelina." She stood carefully, taking her daughter carefully in her arms, and let the sleepy Haruka stand beside her. "Come now, time for bed."

* 

Inside the bedroom, Queen Serenity laid the two in bed. Humming softly, reaching over to the white dresser with pink roses, she picked up a music box. Opening it, a soft tone began to play:

(1) "On the wind, cross the sea.

Hear this song and remember

Soon you'll be 

Home with me,

Once upon a December."

The lullaby was song by her own mother the her, long ago. On the Moon Kingdom, December was a time for love a peace of all planets, families and friends came together and enemies became friends even for that one Earth month. Queen Serenity, smiled and kissed the two sleeping blondes on their foreheads and quietly exited the room. 

~*~*~

The years passed quickly and Haruka, now eleven years old, stood at the gates of the Moon Kingdom in her senshi fuku. Her face showed little emotion as she stared at her crying "little sister", her eyes betrayed what she was trying to accomplish: Saying good-bye without crying. 

"Koneko-chan…" Softly she said the Japanese nick-name she had adopted for the Princess Serenity when they had visited Japan when they had went to Earth for Endymion, the Prince of Earth, birthday. She was brutally cut off when the smaller girl flung herself into her arms. Weeping into the golden bow.

"Onegai…don't go…"

"Koneko-chan, you know I have to. Its my duty, I'm going to train as a strong warrior so I will be able to protect you."

"But…after your training you won't come back. You'll go to Uranus and…"

"We'll still see each other." She touched the golden necklace, which was the symbol of Uranus, around Serenity's neck. On her own was a golden necklace with a crescent moon.

"Uranus? Are you ready?" Sailor Pluto stepped forward, the other six senshi stood beside her.

"Hai, I'm ready." She responded only to have Serenity clamp on tighter. 

"She can't go!" Princess Serenity screamed at Pluto. "I wont allow her to go."

"Princess, she-"

"No!"

"Serenity…come, let them go." Queen Serenity smiled warmly. "Haruka, remember you always have a home here and that I love you…all of you I do. Pluto, everyone. May the Gods and Goddesses protect you on your journey and training." 

All she senshi bowed and said their thank you and good-byes to the queen and princess.

"Koneko-chan, don't forget me. I will see you soon. Promise."

Pluto then raised her staff, and a bright soft purple flash forced all who were around to look away, once the flash ceased, they, Princess Serenity's, court were gone.

"I won't forget you…."

~*~*~

"In the Galaxies name, Pluto! Can't we do anything?" Neptune watched in horror as her fellow senshi, the inners, get blasted by Queen Beryl's Shadow Warrior (2).

"Are they-" Uranus stepped forward and watched the projection that came from the Orb and Pluto's rod. Her only answer was a sad nod for the older Senshi of time.

"My Gods…so young." Sailor Neptune collapsed on her knees. "Pluto their has to be something we can do!"

"Iie! there is not, Queen Serenity has given us strict order to stay away from the battle. Our powers have not reached their peaks, we would be destroyed as well. If anything happens-"

"IIE KONEKO-CHAN!"

"NANI! THE PRINCESS!" Sailor Saturn scream. With horror their watched Serenity's body float lifelessly in the air, and Queen Beryl laugh with amusement at the death over her rival.

The outer senshi let their tears fall, as they cried over their dead Princess, not noticing the Queen pull all her strength to send everyone to earth.

The once crying senshi collapsed onto the ground on a deep cold sleep, their dreams and thought their only comfort, as they were encased in a bubble.

'_Nani? We're not dead!' _Sailor Pluto thoughts rung in her own head. _'Queen Serenity was a brilliant woman, she knows what she is doing.'_

__

'I wonder, where are we going? Where is she sending us? Weren't we suppose to kept post on the outer planets…' Sailor Saturn was able to let a sigh escape from her lips.

__

'Haruka, whatever is happening, I hope I can see you and everyone else again. Aishiteru Haruka.' Sailor Neptune's bottom lip shivered then stopped.

'_My Michiru, aishiteru. Koneko-chan…' _A single tear rolled down the cheek of the distant senshi of the sky. _'Forgive me, I told you I will see you soon. I promised you! Forgive me…Onegai.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Uh, yea. My idea is to go from beginning to end (series) with the relationship of Usagi and Haruka (sister wise) Well, you'll see! **IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE I WILL NEED MORE THEN 10 MORE REVIEWS! OR SHEEZ E-MAIL ME!**

Also, I don't know what the heck happened to the outers during the Silver Mellilum. So, I made stuff up or did I….? O.o

1. Song of Anastasia move and soundtrack "Once Upon a December" between young Anastasia and her Grandmother

2. I've heard that the "Shadow Warrior" is also Queen Metalia. :: shrugs :: whatever


	3. Alone?

****

^^^^^- switching from Haruka to Usagi

*- dream coming! Or Mild scene change but same view.

AN: I know I mixed a lot of English with Japanese. But, I'm not writing for a living! :: shrugs ::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Moon stood her hands clasped in front of her, and eyes closed as if she was praying. "Mamoru-san." She said out loud. '_I am Tsukino, Usagi, the once normal 14 year old girl. Now I am Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi and now the Moon Princess. What could be next?'_ She let a sigh escape from her lips and opened her eyes, hands still clasped in front of her. '_Shouldn't I be happy? Why do I feel so empty and sad?'_ Tears threaten to escape from her eyes, but the blinked hard, suppressing them back. '_I had Endymion on my lap, I held him….but something was missing…or someone.'_

^^^^^^^

Days later, Osaka, Japan

"Well ladies and gentlemen, once again Ten'ou Haruka had beaten a Osaka High School record. Hold on, let me correct myself. Ten'ou Haruka has beaten her own school record by 3.5 seconds! Her old record for the 60- m hurdles was 6.72 seconds and will be replaced with 3.22! Amazing! The only time I saw anyone run that fast was with my 5 year old son running to the ice cream truck and-" The announcer, who sat in a box made of mostly windows continued to tell his story unaware that no one was listening

Haruka stood in the middle of a coward of her team mates, couches and school reporters who were congratulating her. She attempted to smile, but it just turned into a deeper frown of annoyance. _'I should have ran faster…' _She said to herself. _'I should be happy, but Itai, I have such a headache_.' She felt her coach pat her heavily on the back, and the yells and cheers continue, however, slowly they seemed to muffle out. 

"Nani?" She looked at the faces but the seemed to swirl and blend together. She felt herself stumble forward as she world seemed like it was spinning to quickly for her to keep her balance. she felt like she was in the middle of a toy spinning to All at once she felt as if gravity wasn't able to hold onto her anymore and she floated in the air, but it ended quickly when she was slammed into the ground. "K-Koneko-chan…" She whispered into the rusty red dirt.

The noises stopped…

…and the arrays of colors went black.

*

In the stands a ghostly figure stood, people ran through her trying to get down to the track to see what was going on, not noticing she was there or even her prescience. Her slivery blue eyes, darted from the unconscious girl, barely visible through the people, to a blue and yellow bag. Her eyes went back to Haruka, as paramedics came, tears filled them as she watched them lift her unto a stretcher. "My dear Haruka." She remembered hearing the thought of the cold-sleeping girl so long ago.

__

"'Forgive me, I told you I will see you soon. I promised you! Forgive me…Onegai.'"

The figure smiled faintly, "You wont no break your promise, I will not let you.." She lifted her hand out straight and a golden ball of light appeared, it vanished soon after and in its place was a blue music box, cover with Tourmaline and Topaz stones. The beautiful pink and gold stones, sparkled in the sun and if floated down towards the slightly open bag or Haruka's then nestled inside. "You never have broken a promise, and you never will." She figure began to hum as she slowly began to fade, the last few words lingered in the hot still air.

__

"…Soon you'll be,

Home with me,

Once upon as December."

^^^^^

__

Same Day

In Tokyo, Japan three girls sat in a small group at the Hikawa Jinja. 

"Look at those two," Minako started, "Rei-chan and Usagi-chan sound be competing in the 'Miss I'm a Depressed Teen Pageant.'" She stroked Artemis between the ears. "I didn't know Mamoru-san very well, yet he must've been some guy."

Hino, Rei sat on a large, flat and smooth rock near a small pond. Her face showed nothing but sadness as she dipped her hand in the pond, watching the fish come up to her wiggling fingers. While Usagi, sat far away from everyone. It was rare for her to be here, after Mamoru was kidnapped. However, every since 'Dark Prince Endymion' stared attacking she came more often, but it was the same everyday. She eyes were shut, even at her distance from her friends, she still heard them talking about her.

"…I'm really worried about Usagi." She heard Luna speak up. "She has been having terrible nightmares."

"Hasn't she always been? About Mamoru-san, right?" Makoto asked.

"Iie, in the beginning but these are really bad. She wakes up screaming hysterically and crying until her parents come into the room. It take thirty minutes to calm her, but she would not go to sleep afterwards."

"Nani! Luna, why have you never told us that?" Rei asked, she turned around from the pound her eyes wide.

"Gomen," The black cat turned to look at Usagi then turned back to the group, her voice now lowered. "I wasn't suppose to say. I Pray to the stars that she is asleep, but, I'm not sure what she is dreaming of. But, every time she awakens she screams out 'Kousa-chan' who or what is it, I don't know."

"Kousa? Doesn't that mean gold dust or something?" Minako asked.

"Hai, roughly." Ami said her eyes lingering on Usagi. " 'Golden sands' is more precise. 'Kinsha' is 'golden dust' ."

"Same thing." The blonde mumbled.

Usagi meanwhile, laughed on the inside. 'Not only is Minako-chan bad it sayings she is also bad with translations.' Usagi turned her head to the side and suddenly getting tired. 'Kousa-chan, who are you?"

__

* Nightmare*

Usagi, as a young Princess Serenity ran through a beautiful garden filled with many different colors of flowers. Tears ran down her red cheeks, she felt like she had been running for hours when it was just minutes. Soon a figure came into view, it was sitting on a large water fountain.

"Kousa-chan?"

She stopped at the person who stood and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Serenity, what is it?"

"I-I thought you left already!" She crumbled in the person arms, weeping hard. 

"Oh Serenity," They streaked her long blonde hair, which had long ago fell from its buns. "I won't be leaving for almost a year. You know that."

"Hai."

The girl chuckled and pulled back. "Learning Japanese are we?"

"Hai, Prince Endymion teaches me sometimes, Kousa-chan."

"What does that mean?" The older girl asked as the sat on the edge of the fountain. 

"It means 'Golden Sands.' He says it fits you, the color of your hair."

"I see well-" All of a sudden, the were pulled apart. Evil laughter and tune played loudly in Serenity's ear. Ad she watched hopelessly as her "friend" was dragged by a vein, into a large crack that had formed on the surface of the ground. "Serenity!" she scream.

"Iie! Kousa! Iie!" She struggled against her own veins that held her, but it was too late. The older girl was swallowed up. "Iie Har-"

"…you'll be,

Home with me,

Once upon a December…"

A voice sang softly with the eerie tune that turned into a softly sweet melody.

USAGI!

*

Usagi eyes popped open to see, in her view, 6 sets of worried eye, filled with fear and concern.

"Usagi-baka!" Rei hiss, her face showed anger and concern while her eyes showed sadness and concern. "What is wrong with you!" It was no question, but it was a demand.

"Nani?" She rubbed her eyes to find them wet.

"Usagi-chan," Ami said gently, pushing Rei away. "You were crying."

"…oh" Was the blondes only response.

^^^^^

Haruka set up abruptly, quickly regretting the move and the room began to spin. "Iie, not again." She laid back down, groaning. "Where the hell am I?"

"Ah. I'm glad you're awake you've been out for awhile now."

"Nani? Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Mizuno. A doctor from Tokyo, I was here helping out Osaka Hospital when you were brought in." Haruka felt the dark blue haired woman put a hand on her forehead. In the distance she could her shouting.

"What's going on?" She set up again, this time succeeding in not getting dizzy, and looking out side seeing people marching around.

"The staff here went on protest, that's why I'm helping out." Dr. Mizuno said writing something on her clip board.

"I see. What happened to me?"

"Well, you passed out, honestly, after your race. You over heated most likely, mixture of stress and that was too much for your body to handle, so it shut its self down. Haruka, is there anything wrong? What's causing you to be stressed. At your age," She took Haruka hands and looked at her nails, "you shouldn't be biting your nails to the skin."

'You'd do the same if you woke up every morning from a nightmare, and not even know what it means. If you, felt alone, like you didn't belong, like a kid who lost its mother in a crowded mall.' Haruka said none of these things, she just stared out the window.

__

*Nightmare*

__

There was a party going on, and Haruka was dancing and laughing with someone. The girl had wavy aqua hair, that stopped a few inches past the shoulders. Haruka felt happy, really happy. It was fake, it wasn't pretend, it was real.

"How is the Princess doing?" The girl asked, looking over Haruka shoulder. "She looks kind of mad…"

Haruka turned her head, watching a girl with long blonde hair come towards her. "You promised me a dance." The girl pouted arms crossed at the chest.

"I did. You know I keep my promises Koneko-chan."

__

She turned her head, "Don't call me that. You don't love me!"

Haruka couldn't help to laugh, "Come one, Onegai, I haven't seen my friend here for a long time."

"Who is she by the way?" The girl peaked out of the corner of her eyes.

"This is Mich---Koneko-chan?"

"Huh?" Screams filled the ball room as people began running out, running into them not caring who they were. "Haruka!" She girl screamed and started running behind them, but it was too late, a dark and evil looking woman, with long red hair appeared and grabbed the blonde by her long hair, laughing evilly.

"Iie! Ser-"

*

Haruka looked at Dr. Mizuno. "It was just stress for the race. I'm fine now, may I go?"

"Of course. I tried calling the phone number provided, but no one answered. Is there a place where your parents can be reach?"

"Sure. At the graveyard." Haruka got off the bed and grabbed her bag, reaching for the form. "I can sign all legal documents for myself." She was handed the form and a pen, she quickly signed and returned it. "Arigatou, Mizuno-senshi." Haruka bowed the darted out the door.

^^^^  


"Usagi, who is this Kousa person?"

"I don't know Luna, honestly I don't. I wish I did though." Usagi looked away from the groups stares, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She stood quickly, and ran from her friends and the Shrine. Without a word or excuse.

* 

Running down the side walk, Usagi nearly knocked a woman down. She bowed and apologized quickly without even looking up, then continued running.

The woman stood there looking in the direction the girl had ran. She looked as if she was in her early twenties, she had long dark green hair and purple-reddish eyes. "Iie Usagi-hime, it is I who should be bowing to you. I should be the one apologizing. I since, your anger, pain, confusion and frustration. Forgive me." With that release into the dead hot air she quickly dodged into a nearby, semi-lighter alley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Well, how was it? The second chapter was quick because I wanted to do flashbacks and dream sequences. Any questions, ask.


End file.
